


Under a Green Filled Sky

by NiaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, BOBW, Battle of Black Blackwater, Escape, F/M, Inspired by this chapter, Kingslanding, One Shot, POV Sansa Stark, Rewrite, Sandor - Freeform, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sansa - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Short Story, TBOBW, hostage, the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaStark/pseuds/NiaStark
Summary: A one shot story of the battle of blackwater when Sandor came too Sansa, I love this moment between these two and felt inspired to write about it, from the POV of Sansa - I hope you enjoy it! It’s a little change from the modern AU’s I’ve finished😊
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Under a Green Filled Sky

Sansa ran back too her room just as Shae instructed. She barred her door so nobody could get in. She was terrified. 

She sat at the edge of her bed and smiled as she saw the doll that her father had given her, before his cruel murder. It gave her all the comfort she needed right now. 

She lay down to try and sleep, but it was impossible with the battle raging on outside, the sky was illuminated by the wildfire, casting a green hue in to her room. It was rather magical, but the cries of men at war chilled her to the bone. 

Oh how I wish lady could be here now, she’d stop anyone from breaking in, my father would safe me too, but he is gone and I’ll never see him again.. home will never be the same without him there.

I’ll never really have life back to the way it was, this is my life now, I am to be Joffrey’s queen, I’ll spend my life in fear behind barred doors and creating heirs, while my husband is out “fighting” wars. 

Her thoughts tormented her daily, she felt stupid for believing this was the life she wanted so much. The Hound was right, fairytales aren’t real. I was safe in Winterfell and so was my father. 

She cried at the guilt she held for her fathers death, and the pain it would hold on her poor mother and siblings. She held the doll tight to her and sobbed hard as she always did. 

“It’s all my fault.” She whispered silently. 

“What’s wrong with you girl” a voice hissed in the corner of her room. 

Her eyes jolted open as soon as she heard it. 

It was The Hound, her heart dropped. Why in the Gods is he here in my room, hearing me cry? She was mortified. 

She remained silent and in shock, he stood from the chair and appeared from the shadows and into the green hue that shone on his rough, burned skin. “Answer me” he rasped. 

He sounded drunk, The Hound was never pleasant but he was kind under his dark demeanour she knew. But when he drunk he scared her. 

“Why are you here?” She gulped, her voice shaking. 

“Why are you crying girl?” His voice sounding angry now. 

“I’m afraid” she said quietly. 

She wore nothing but her thin night silk, she felt vulnerable, so she pulled her blanket up to cover herself from him. 

“Afraid of what?” He said through his teeth. 

“Afraid of You! Now please, leave my room” she stared at him trying to be brave. 

He laughed and shook his head “you were crying before you saw me... what is paining you girl?” 

She straightened her back and kept her gaze on him “The battle? Joffrey? Having to have children with a monster? Missing my family? But worst of all, strange men like you coming into my bedroom. A lot pains me right now, it is normal for me to cry” 

“Now goodnight, if you’ll excuse me I would just like to sleep” She turned around wishing he would be gone by morning. 

“I’m not strange, I’m the only one here who gives a shit about you, so you should be glad I’m here” he snarled.

She ignored him. 

“I’m going, and I won’t be back in Kings Landing, so I’m just saying goodbye to you” 

“You’re going?” she sat up now, The Hound always protected me, he can’t go, he may leave my room but not the city... 

“I’m not working for that little shit king no more, he’s a cunt, fuck him” he took a swig of his wine and Sansa sat up in her bed. 

“Where will you go?” She asked, trying to conceal her fear of his absence.

“Suppose I’ll go North, up to the snow and out of this burning shit hole, I could take you with me? Bring you to Winterfell?” 

Her head spun, she could really leave and get away from Joffrey, and go home. But The Hound scared her, as kind as he was, when he drunk wine he always got a little too close for comfort, and would scare her, how could she travel with him, he may hurt her one day, he loves killing he told her so himself, he wouldn’t kill her but he was a man to be feared it was known throughout the kingdoms. 

“I’ll be safe here, Stannis will win the battle and return me too my mother” she looked down at her doll and away from him.

He took two quick, long strides and was peering down at her in her bed. He grabbed her arms and shook her “wake up girl, Stannis is a killer just like me, just like your brothers, your father and your sons will be too. It’s the only way to survive in this world and you’ve got to get used to it!” 

“you won’t hurt me..” she looked up at him through tears. 

“No little bird, I won’t hurt you” he let her go, his face skfeting from the rage. 

He seemed sad now. 

“Sir are you alright?” She asked. 

He sat at the edge of her bed and shook his head. Taking more wine, he was shaking, he looked afraid. 

“You’re afraid of the fire?” She whispered. 

“Shut up about it” he mumbled.

She moved close to him and placed a hand on his back. “Stay with me, I’m afraid too”

He looked at her with pain in his eyes, he was more terrified than her it seemed. 

“Come sleep in my bed, and come morning the war will have settled” 

“No little bird the king wants me dead” he laughed with sadness in his voice. “I’ll take that song from you” 

Sansa paused, he wanted her to sing for him, her mother would sing to her when she was upset. The Hound needed this comfort. 

She sang him the mother’s hyme, to gentle the rage inside him. She played with his hair as her mother would do, and soothed his face with a gentle touch. 

She felt the bumpy skin from his scars and also felt a wetness there too, was he crying?

He moved away quick at the touch and stood to his feet. “Goodbye little bird” he walked away rubbing away the tears that sat on his cheek.

“Sandor” she called. 

He stopped unturned at the door. 

“Take me with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologise if there were any spelling errors! Leave a Kudos or a comment to let me know you liked it💖


End file.
